


I wanna make up my mind (But I don't know myself)

by godaime_obito



Series: the supervillain-spy au [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: KakaObi Week 2020 Day 6: Superhero/villain
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: the supervillain-spy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	I wanna make up my mind (But I don't know myself)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a little prequel to the spies + superpowers kisaobikaka fic i did, when they're still in the failed dates stage
> 
> i wanted to do something for kakaobi week but my sense of internal motivation died when i graduated from college lmao sorry its so short, maybe ill get myself writing again soon

“I’ve been thinking of switching to an Arctic base. I think the snowy look might be more romantic, what do you think?”

“Winter wonderland could be a good look,” Agent Hatake replies, “the Tropics were fun at first, but the mosquitoes are getting old. Especially when I can’t even swat at them properly.” He rattles the handcuffs that are keeping his hands chained to the chair behind his back.

“I’d say I was sorry, but I’m not,” Obito says, “Would you like some wine?”

Kisame steps closer to the table from where he’s been hovering behind Obito and offers a clear view of the bottle on his waiter’s tray.

“It wouldn’t be a romantic dinner without it, so no thanks,” Kakashi deadpans. He gives Kisame’s outfit a slow look over, “Nice outfit though.”

“Wait,” Obito comments, having a realization, “Are you saying you don’t want this to be a romantic dinner? I thought the last one went really well.”

“I was tied to a chair on a trap door that was over a shark tank the entire time.”

“So?”

“The cliché supervillain atmosphere really kills the mood for me. Next time, instead of handcuffs-”

The emergency alarm system begins shrieking, drowning out his advice.

“I will be right back for our dinner,” Obito shouts over the noise, “don’t stand me up.” He dashes out of the room in a rush.

Kisame hesitates a moment, looking between where Obito left and their captive. If he follows Agent Hatake will certainly be gone when they get back, but if he sabotaged something big before he was caught or some random villain the boss pissed off is bursting in Obito will need help.

He leaves. Agent Hatake will come back sooner or later. He always does.


End file.
